


Something Down The Road

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: RK900 and Gavin investigate a murder
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Something Down The Road

**Author's Note:**

> I fell out of D:BH and I’ve had this sitting in my notes for a while. I have no plans on continuing it but I thought it was decent enough to post.

“Jesus Christ.” 

Gavin Reed and his partner, RK900, were given another case involving androids. This one more brutal than the last. A kink gone wrong left a human dead in a sex club and the android nowhere to be seen. 

What made this worse was that this wasn’t a normal sex club; it was a BDSM sex club. The decorations in the lobby were no where near subtle either; whips, gags, rope, and other gear Gavin had never even seen before hung on a deep red wall. He suddenly regretted taking on this case. 

The android beside him gazed around the room with curiosity etched acrossed his face, his LED spinning yellow. 

“And I thought my kinks were bad.” Gavin chuckled and then looked over to his partner. He watched as the android examined the rope on the wall with curiosity, running a slender finger across it to feel its rough texture. 

“Your kinks are bordering this bad.” RK900 corrected. His hand went back to his side and he continued walking with the detective by his side. “Find the owner. I’ll talk with some of the employees. Maybe do some research if you find yourself interested.”

Gavin furrowed his brows and glared but couldn’t help the deep color that flooded his face. “Fuck off.” Was all he responded with before walking off towards the owner of the sex club, Frederick Halle. The man was an inch shorter than Gavin and a few pounds heavier. He seemed sweaty and anxious, fiddling with his thick, short fingers. 

Halle seemed more concerned with losing his license, explaining how this business was his life and how much he would hate for it to be taken from him. Gavin couldn’t particularly understand how a sex club could matter so much to a man’s life but to each their own, he figured. The detective asked basic questions but found the owner absolutely useless. He thanked him for his time before walking off. 

On the other side of the room, Reed saw the RK900 interfacing with another android who worked at the establishment. He shivered at the thought of what kind of information he was gaining. He went back to his work, heading to the private room that was the crime scene. 

The body was covered underneath a dark tarp. Gavin carefully lifted the tarp and learned plenty of new things. One of them being that dead bodies can still… ejaculate? Never in his life had he seen so many bruises, intentional at that. Not even in his drunken bar fights had he recieved that many. He sighed and pulled away, the smell starting to burn in his nostrils. 

The detective examined the room, covering his nose with the hem of his v-neck shirt before his partner stepped into the scene. In a matter of seconds, he scanned over the room and began debriefing on the evidence they had, most of which Reed had already known. 

Once Nines had finished explaining, he paused then spoke up once more. “I … spoke to the employees.” He stated, his hands held behind his back as they looked down at the exposed body. 

Gavin looked over, lowering his shirt and raising a brow. “They give you any idea on who did this?” 

“No.” RK900 said quickly. He thought it was foolish to even think they’d know anything. When they exchanged memories, he couldn’t find their suspect. “They did inform me on other things.”

The detective paused, scrunched his brows as he tried to understand, then rolled his eyes. “You really wanna talk about this in front of a dead body, babe? At least wait till we get in the car.” He adjusted his shirt and left the crime scene after covering the dead body again. 

Nines looked over the room once more before following the detective out of the room. 

Gavin settled into the drivers seat and slammed the door with a petulant grunt. Usually, the android would scold him for slamming doors but he seemed too frustrated to listen. “I can’t believe this shit. Do you at least have what model it was?” 

“It was a custom model made for a famous poet, Pierre Wendell, titled NK700. We could pay him a visit?” RK900 offered. Gavin sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel. His chest raised and lowered slowly 5 times before he nodded and raised his head. 

“How’d your research go?” Gavin continued, looking over at Nines curiously. He started the car and Nines entered the address to the owner of the NK700. The autonomous car began driving and Gavin leaned back into the seat. 

“It was very… informative. I think you’d be interested.” RK900 paused, his LED turned yellow for a second then returned to its calm blue. “I’ve sent you a few things to explain in detail since you’ll find it embarrassing for me to tell you aloud. It’ll be a long drive, you can start now.” 

Gavin squinted at him before slowly reaching for his phone. As promised, three links were sent to his phone. “Didn’t know you had a phone.” 

“Detective, I am a phone.” 

Gavin snorted and leaned further back in his seat, resting his feet on the dashboard as he began reading.


End file.
